talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelings
Changelings are Trolls that were altered by Morgana and the Gumm-Gumms so they can assume human forms. Changelings are sent to the human realm as spies, supplanting infant human babies who are known as the Changeling's Familiar. Physical Description Changelings are shapeshifters, so they can either have a common appearance of a human and a troll. Unlike other trolls, most Changelings (minus Gladys and Krax) demonstrate a more humanoid appearance and size in their troll forms. Civilization The Changelings are trolls who were abducted by the Gumm-Gumms from their youth, who did "something horrible" to change them. They're swapped with their human counterparts at birth and have dwelt among humans for decades, as in anyone could be a Changeling. The Gumm-Gumms use Fetches to sequester human babies and replace them with Changelings. The Changelings adapt perfectly to the human world, being able to exist as any person. It is known that there are currently hundreds of Changelings around the world, as well as hundreds of baby Familiars in the Darklands. They are organized under a Changeling spy group known as The Janus Order. In order for Changelings to maintain their human guises in the real world, no harm must come to their Familiars in the Darklands, hence why the Gumm-Gumms tolerate their presence in the Darklands. For some reason, they're Familiars remain unaged, stretching back as far as 1894. It is possible that a Changeling's Familiar remain unaged because of the formula fed to them by goblins or because of the dark magic in the Darklands. If a baby familiar was to be rescued from the Darklands, the changeling bonded to that familiar would lose the ability to transform into that human child and be stuck in their Troll form forever. Despite possessing more advantages than a normal troll, the Changelings are seen as inferior beings by Gumm-Gumms and most Trolls, referring to them as "impures". This could most likely due to their two-faced natures and their unpredictability. Powers & Abilities By connecting with a specific human, his or her Familiar, the Changelings are able to assume the appearance of that human when they wish. In their human forms, the Changelings also appear to be immune to the effect of sunlight just like Stalklings, regardless if they are in their troll forms as well, thus making them the perfect spies for the Gumm-Gumms. However, they can be revealed if someone physically contacts them with a gaggletack (an iron horseshoe). There are a few Changelings called Polymorphs that are able to assume the appearance of whoever they wish, human or troll, without the need of a Familiar. (Ex. Otto Scaarbach) Weaknesses Although they're not affected by sunlight at all, a Changeling's most common weakness are Gaggletacks, which reveals a changeling's true nature through physical contact. Changeling Races Recipe for Disaster- 5-27.PNG|Common Otto.PNG|Polymorphs Known Changelings Recipe for Disaster- 5-27.PNG|Stricklander Claire and Present Danger- Nomura battling jim.png|Nomura NotEnrique-Trollhunters.jpg|NotEnrique In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King- Possesed otto.PNG|† Otto Scaarbach (polymorph) Glad.jpg|† Gladys Groe Krax.png|† Krax Trollhunters s2janis.png|† Customs Agent in "Bittersweet Sixteen" NoImage.png|Ellie Stemhower (polymorph) NoImage.png|An unnamed police chief in Bordeaux NoImage.png|An unnamed state senator in Boise NoImage.png|An unnamed news editor in Shanghai NoImage.png|Esmeralda Trivia * In the episode "To Catch a Changeling" when Jim stabbed the Gladys changeling with daylight, it revealed that, unlike trolls, who turn into stone when they die, changelings explode spreading dust everywhere. * The concept is based on medieval folklore where fairies swap out human children with monsters. There are different versions of the story but in mythology, trolls are a type of fairy. It is probable that they have kidnapped the babies for years and the destination of the previous ones is not known, since in the original novel that it reveals on a big wave of children's mysterious disappearances. * At some point there's some resolution to the Darkland's Nursery story, but not really because there are a lot of babies that have been imprisoned there for a long time. * Changeling blood is purple. * Similar to the Three Rules of Trollhunting, there is the Code of Changelings, which also consists of three rules: ** 1. There's honor among assassins ** 2. Rule one is a lie — there's no such thing as honor ** 3. Everything and everyone is a tool to get what you want Category:Trolls Category:Changeling Trolls Category:Villains Category:Troll Races Category:Reformed Villains Category:Species